The Lava Within
by fanfickly
Summary: Awakening his bloodline Naruto sets out to become Hokage along with the Kyuubi's help of course. Burn the evil, protect the innocent, and love your friends and family. Sidenote: Will complete no matter what
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Alert: I do not own Naruto in the slightest because if I did I would not have had Naruto only using the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, the Henge no Jutsu, the Kawarimi no Jutsu, the Kuchiyose, and finally the Rasengan, because I would have him learn more Jutsu and techniques. Also, I'm lazy so deal with it.**

 **Author's Note: One final thing is that no matter the reviews, no matter the hate, and no matter the sass I will always continue this story until completion, anyways enjoy the story.**

Regular speech "Rasengan"

Thoughts 'Chidori'

 **Bijuu speech"Minato"**

 **Bijuu thoughts 'Father'**

 **Explosions and etc** _ **Splash … Boom**_

 **Chapter 1. The Volcano Erupts**

"Hahahahaha, do you want to know why everybody hates you, why the people of Konoha scorn your existence, Naruto or should I say the **Kyuubi no Yoko(1),** "Mizuki yelled with venom.

"Wh-what do you mean Mizuki-sensei, Iruka-sensei i-is he telling the truth does," The newly dubbed Naruto asked nervously.

"Mizuki, you can't say anything about that subject, it's forbidden especially since Naruto is human," the new member of the story called Iruka said nervously and quickly.

"Shut up Iruka the demon killed your parents did he not, anyway Naruto what I'm trying to say before the bastard over here interrupted me is that you are the Kyuubi brat now die demon," Mizuki says as he threw a huge shuriken at the blond eyesore at blinding speed.

'I guess this is it for me huh, who would have thought the pariah of Konoha, the future Hokage, the so-called dobe of the academy would die before getting his headband'. Naruto thought sadly.

' **Hey, brat use the hand signs inu-ushi-u-mi and summon chakra into your lungs and don't question me yet short stack we can talk later,' s** aid a voice in his mind.

"Inu-ushi-u-mi, take this bastard," Naruto shouted.

Suddenly a molten and fire covered rock shot out of the orange eye-sores mouth not only deflecting the huge shuriken but it also melted it quite a bit and burning Mizuki's chunin vest after going through it then his chest with huge third-degree burns from the rock as it fell to the ground but not before breaking two of his ribs.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,"Mitsuki screamed as he felt his skin burn away and ribs break because of the blond demon container.

Hearing the scream a group of 5 **Anbu(2)** and an old man with a goatee wearing a white and red cloak that went to his feet, with a white hat that had the kanji symbol for the fire came running to the scene (The **Sandaime(3) Hokage(4)** ). The Anbu quickly took Mizuki and Iruka off the scene and then the old man spoke

"Naruto-Kun are you ok what happened to Mitsuki,".

"I took the forbidden scroll and learn a Jutsu like Mitsuki told me to if I wanted to pass and become a ninja. So I come to this forest and leaned the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(5)** I was attacked by the bastard but Iruka-sensei fought him off for me but in the end, he told me I had the Kyuubi in me which is obviously is a lie right **Jiji(6),** " Naruto asked the ear in his voice.

"I'm afraid, not Naruto-Kun that do not worry the **Yondaime (7)** sealed it in you when you were a baby with no downsides to the seal, and don't worry you aren't the Kyuubi because you are both two different beings. Now Naruto-Kun onto the lava that you spit out of your mouth so please explain," Asked the old kage.

"Well, a voice told me these seals to do after channeling chakra into my lungs Jiji so I did it hoping for the super cool ninjutsu to save me. Was the voice the Kyuubi," The young blond asked?

"Naruto-Kun please channel chakra into this slip of paper please I wish to test something,"The old goat asked nicely.

Grabbing the paper as asked and channeling chakra into it the paper quickly crumbled slightly and then burned to ashes.

'Just like his mother,"Sarutobi thought sadly with a simile on his face.

"Congratulations Naruto-Kun you have a **Kekkei Genkai(8)** for the **Yoton(9)** release and used Yoton release: **Shakugaryūgan no Jutsu(10)** from your Mother and before you asked I cannot tell you about your parents until you are a chunin or 16 years old. Now before you go here take this headband and these scrolls two scrolls on yoton jutsu". Said the war veteran walking away

"Oh, and before I forget team announcements are in 2 weeks at 9:45 am, don't be late".He said with a grandfatherly smile.

 **-Break-**

Naruto was laying in his bed thinking about everything that has happened today: him becoming a shinobi, Using yoton, learning of he felt very tired and blacked out. _**Splash**_ a young blond boy in a hideous orange jumpsuit fell into a tunnel with water up past his feet and sewer pipes leading in all sorts of places _._

"Huh where am like a sewer, well that's funny because last time I was in bed sound asleep," Naruto said looking confused.

"Oh well better keep going down this path, hopefully, I'll find some answers". The lava user said as he kept on walking down the sewer.

As Naruto keep walking he saw a cage with a seal tag on it as he got closer he saw two big red eyes looking at him with anger.

"Wh-wh-who are yo-you the kyuu-Kyuubi" Naruto asked scared for his life

'Never and I mean never have I experienced hate this badly, not even from the villagers and with them I can practically see the hate too."

" **Hahaha, why yes brat I am the Kyuubi".** It sad with a loud and gruff voice

'So what Jiji sad is true I'm not the Kyuubi'

" **Hello my jailer how are you today, actually don't answer that because I have to talk and you have to listen you see you are the last of the Uzumaki clan, a clan famous for using yoton release and the art of fuinjutsu(11). Now I know you have many questions roaming your mind right now,".**

At this Naruto nodded with a slight amount of confusion on his face.

" **As you know I despise humans and you should since I attacked Konoha. But i'll say this once and only once ok, if you die the seal created by the shinigami and the yondaime will kill me as well, even if it is only for a decade or two dying in order to keep us alive as long as possible tear a corner of the seal so that i-,".**

"I'll never help you escape you stupid fox bastard I'd rather not die today, thank you," Naruto screamed at the Kyuubi.q

" **You dare interrupt me mortal how dare let me finish what I was saying if you rip a small corner off the seal I will give you the power to not only be immune to all genjutsu, a better healing factor and I can talk to you in your mind and help train you as well because let's face it you suck at taijutsu and the control of your chakra is insanely bad, you no next to very little ninjutsu and you are as dumb as a rock. If you ever want to be Hokage I can help, I even won't try to escape because there lives a seal master in your village, now what do you say"?**

'He's right how can I be Hokage if I can't even beat Shikamaru in the academy. My nin, tai, and genjutsu suck, my slow as a snail, and I

"Wait why couldn't you talk to me before"?

" **Because the seal makes it so you have to be under extreme stress in order for me to do so. So Brat is it a yes or a no?"**

"Yes please help me Kyuubi-sensei," Naruto pleade.

" **Good because I will not have a weak container so go and rip only a small portion of the seal off next go to sleep because we start in the morning 7'o clock because we only have 2 weeks,".**

Walking at a brisk pace he slowly stepped in front of the cage as water surrounded his waist to lift him up to the seal. Raising his hand up to it he quickly pulled a corner off. Suddenly a red aura took over Naruto's entire body putting him in extreme pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,".

" **Hahahahaha, its ok brat you'll be alright bbecause for now you must rest until morning where we shall begin your training"**

Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

 **So hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter because as soon as I write down more ideas you can have another**

 **Basically the nine tailed fox. (1)**

 **Anbu is the Special Assassination and Tactical Squad or at least what the Narutopedia told me. I'd put a link but I don't know if I'm allowed (2)**

 **Literally means the third(3)**

 **The leader of Konoha which is the village hidden in the Leaves(4)**

 **Kage bunshin no Jutsu is the Shadow Clone Jutsu(5)**

 **Jiji is a way of saying, old man(6)**

 **Literally means the fourth(7)**

 **Kekkei Genkai means bloodline limit so basically a technique only for people of that blood(8)**

 **Lava release or Lava style (9)**

 **Lava Release: Scorching rocks jutsu(10)**

 **The art of sealing can do things like sealing fox's into babies since October 10th**

 **Anyway guys catch you again sometime**

 _ **Kamui no Jutsu**_


	2. Lava vs Fire, Uzumaki vs Uchiha

**Yes, mortals sorry for being gone. But now I have returned to gift you with a longer Chapter of the lava within so be prepared to have fun and please review. Also any Jutsu I make up I shall explain any others look it up. But not to worry cuz I shall give it a translation if it is the first time it has appeared.**

 **Disclaimer Alert: I do not own Naruto in the slightest because if I did I would not have had Naruto only using the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, the Henge no Jutsu, the Kawarimi no Jutsu, the Kuchiyose, and finally the Rasengan, because I would have him learn more Jutsu and techniques. Also, I'm lazy so deal with it.**

 **Author's Note: One final thing is that no matter the reviews, no matter the hate, and no matter the sass I will always continue this story until completion, anyways enjoy the story.**

Regular speech "Rasengan"

Thoughts 'Chidori'

 **Bijuu speech"Minato"**

 **Bijuu thoughts 'Father'**

 **Explosions and etc** _ **Splash … Boom**_

 **Chapter 2 Lava vs Fire, Uzumaki vs Uchiha**

At 12:35 noon, a boy with blond hair, whiskers (three on each cheek), and ocean blue eyes was walking through a crowd of people all who are glaring at him. Yet the boy pains no attention and is lost in thought.

'Man sensei we had a rough two weeks,' thought the blonde.

' **I'll say, hey brat I just wanted to say nice clothes much better than the orange jumpsuit,'** The kage slayer said.

'Thanks picked them out while you fell asleep 2 hours ago,' Naruto said as he deadpanned at the end.

The blonde in question was wearing a sleeveless black jacket with a hood that had an orange spiral on the back with a fishnet shirt underneath. He was also wearing black shorts with orange zig zags that went well with his black and orange sandals.

' **Brat after lunch go back to working on your chakra control with yours clones and finish mastering tree walking, then we will start practicing the Uzumaki taijutsu style some ok?**

'Gotcha Kyuubi-Sensei but today can I please have ramen for lunch, pretty please?

' **I don't see why not'**

Over the past week and six days, Naruto has been forced by the Kyuubi to not only eat healthier food but to reread all the academy textbooks with the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu training method(1).** But due to people want the so-called "demon" to fail all Naruto's books were outdated and old. But after talking with Iruka-Sensei he got all the new books and read everything within three and a half days. As for his training, Kyuubi started him on his fire manipulation with him almost being able to burn the leaf. Kyuubi has told him in order to make his bloodline stronger he would need to learn to burn the leaf exercise, then to lite a campfire with only his fire chakra. So far he is almost done burning the leaf, but besides that, he is leaning chakra control which he learned and mastered to an extent **Water Walking(2)** and **Tree climbing(3)** this not only helped increase his speed and stamina by a lot. But to top it all off he can do **Yoton Release:** **Kawanonagare no Jutsu(4)** and **Yoton Release:Yōgan kabe no Justu(5)** with only 3 hand signs, even though they took 5 originally without the help of his Bunshin.

Suddenly not paying attention Naruto ran into a boy with black spiky hair in the shape of a duck's body with black. He was wearing a blue collar shirt with a fan on the back. As for shorts he was wearing some gray ones with blue sandals. This my friends was the meanest, nastiest, ugliest genin in the world or at least in Naruto's opinion. This was the last of the Uchiha, the rookie of the year, the genius. This was Uchiha Sasuke.

" **Dobe(6)** watch where you're going ok, losers like you need to watch out for their betters," The emo said.

" **Teme(7),** why are you acting like your better then me," the student of the Kyuubi exclaimed.

"Because I am, Dobe and I always will be. Do you want to go to a training ground and prove me wrong," The last survivor taunted.

"Fine somebody needs to put you in your place, follow me," The Blonde said.

Thus both started walking to the academy for their training grounds since the 50 training grounds for shinobi are only for shinobi and both aren't official genin yet. While walking Kyuubi felt he needed to talk to his jailer.

' **You know you have a pretty good chance of losing right,'.**

'What do you mean,' he asked curiously.

' **Just because you learned some new tricks doesn't mean that will help,'.**

'Just wait and see, I'll win for sure,' said Naruto.

Kyuubi just signed because of his jailer's overconfidence. While walking Sasuke just sneered at the so-called dobe.

'Once I'm done with the moran I can go perfect my ninjutsu,'The last Uchiha thought in a bored tone.

Meanwhile at the **Hokage Tower(8)** in the Hokage's office

"Damn paperwork. I don't know how you did it Minato you blonde bastard, but once I find out I'll have the last laugh," the Hokage said laughing.

 _ **Knock Knock Knock**_

"Come on in," the professor said.

Opening the door you can see two people who look like father and son both wearing, green spandex, black sandals, and ankle warmers. Both even have big eyebrows and bowl cut hairstyles. The man was Maito Gai, the green beast of the leaf, next to him was his student Rock Lee, the kid who couldn't use Genjutsu and Ninjutsu.

"Wait up Gai-Sensei, we don't have as much stamina as you and Lee," said a feminine voice.

Following Gai and Lee was a girl with brown eyes and had her hair into two buns, she was wearing a sleeveless pink Chinese shirt with some blue anbu style pants. Her name was Tenten and her specialty was weapons. Last but not least was Hyuga Neji, he had white pupil-less white eyes, he was wearing bandages on his left arm and leg. He had black cargo shorts and a tan collared shirt. Both Neji and Tenten was wearing their headbands around their forehead, with Lee and Gai having their headbands around their waist.

"Ah hello team Gai was the mission a success," Asked the old kage filing away paperwork.

" **Yoshi(9),** yes Hokage- **Sama(10)** the mission is complete," said Gai.

While the Hokage and Gai were talking, Lee was ranting about youth, Neji and Tenten were suddenly sighing about Lee and his antics when suddenly an explosion had happened.

Back to the fight with the Uchiha and Uzumaki

"So dobe you ready." Sasuke arrogantly asked.

"Yes teme, hope you're ready for an ass kicking," Naruto replied.

Naruto picked up a pebble from the ground

"As soon as this hits the ground we start ok," The container said

Sasuke nodded and got prepared to fight. Naruto threw the pebble into the air and once it hit the ground, the fight began.

Naruto dashed forward at the Uchiha as he pulled out a kunai and held it in reverse grip. Sasuke not prepared for Naruto's speed jumped into the air. While in the air he formed hand signs and yelled **Katon Release:** **Gōkakyū no Jutsu(11)** as a fireball as big of a horse charged towards the blonde. Naruto did his own hand signs and yelled **Yoton release** : **Shakugaryūgan no Jutsu.** Suddenly one horse sized molten rock with a red flame behind it collided with the fireball. Both balls of heat made a pretty big explosion next to the Hokage tower which is where the academy field is located.  
 **-**

"Hokage-Sama what was that? Are we under attack," the youthful beast asked with worry?

"No Gai that just happened to be Uzumaki Naruto, the dead last and Uchiha Sasuke the rookie of the year, sparring it seems," the Hokage said with a slight amusement on his face.

"Say Hokage-Sama is it ok if my team and I go watch up close, after all, we are done with the mission and I already handed in the mission at the mission receptionist desk,".

"As you wish. Oh and before you go and make sure they don't kill each other,".

"As you wish Hokage-Sama"

Back to the fight. With team Gai in the trees waiting to intervene if needed.

'Who would've thought that the dead last could keep up with me of all people,'.

"Hey, teme ready to give up yet," the blond bundle of fun said.

Sasuke just huffed in response "You wish dobe,".

Suddenly three kunai was thrown at Sasuke, who in response pulled at his own kunai and defected all three, with all of being deflected into the ground. **Yoton release** : **Shakugaryūgan no Jutsu** yelled Naruto who spat out three small molten rocks. Sasuke suddenly pulped up a lot of chakra into his lungs and shouted **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu(12).** Three fireballs collided with the lava rocks and made three small booms.

"Damn dobe what is up with your stupid yoton, you dumbass simpleton," yelled Sasuke in frustration.

"What jealous that I unlocked my bloodline while you haven't. Look, everybody, the so-called genius lost to the so-called dobe in a race of who can unlock there Kekkei Genkai first. So now who's the loser you bastard," Naruto yelled.

"Screw you dobe I'll kill you," Sasuke said as he screamed.

Sasuke quickly gathered a lot of chakra while going through four hand signs and breathing a dragon head made of fire and yelled " **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu(13),".** Naruto was kind of scared. He had no way to counter that without hurting himself or Sasuke.

As the dragon head reached closer while burning and scorching everything in its path he closed his eyes. Naruto waited for the pain to come but it never did. As he opened his eyes he saw a boy with a green spandex standing next to him on top of the academy roof, and when he realized where he was he looked back to the field he saw a man in green spandex pinning Sasuke to the ground (the pin Kakashi did to him during their first training session), and right where Naruto had once been was a huge black scorch mark carefully being eyed by the Hokage who had left the office after seeing what had happened.

"Wh-What happened," Naruto asked with slight fear as he hadn't expected Sasuke to attempt to turn him to ash.

"Yosh, I saved you Naruto-Kun while Gai-Sensei stopped Uchiha Sasuke with the utmost of youthful energy. But right now it seems that Hokage-Sama is giving the Uchiha a youthful scolding.

'That mark on the ground could have been me because of that crazy teme and what's up with this guy he was really fast,' Naruto asked with amazement

' **I thought I told you to never underestimate your opponents, how many times do I have to tell you? Ugh, nevermind ok, just make sure to beat the Uchiha down next time. I'm going to sleep don't wake me,' the Kyuubi complained**

"NARUTO-KUN,".

Naruto quickly went back to listening to the youthful genin's loud voice.

"Yes mister …,"?

"Lee, Rock Lee and these are my youthful friends Neji and Tenten. We are members of team Gai," Lee youthfully shouted.

"Um ok, anyway what's Jiji doing there with teme," Naruto asked in curiosity.

" Who's "Jiji". Wait a second you don't mean the Hokage do you," Tenten asked in shock.

"Yeah is that bad? Because he lets me do it, always considering it's always "Hokage-Sama this, Hokage-Sama that". I think he lets me do it because he wants to change what people call him,".

Everybody sweat-dropped. Including Lee.

"Welp thanks for helping everybody but I think it's time for me to have a talk with Jiji, so later," Naruto said as he rushed down the building to talk to the Hokage.

"Neji you saw his fight right, what do you think of him," Tenten asked.

"I'll admit he has his ninjutsu down for a loser, but just that. If we were to come to blows there is no doubt in my mind that he would lose against me, you, or even Lee for that matter,".Neji replied as he left the building.

"Wait where are you going," Tenten asked once again.

"Home," which was the only reply she got.

"Yosh, I feel youthful just by watching them fight, Tenten we must go train at once in order to keep up with everybody's youthful progress," Lee said while grabbing Tenten's arm and running to the nearest shinobi training ground.

Has Naruto got off the building to talk to his Jiji he saw the man in the spandex look like so much like Rock Lee let Sasuke get up then he put his hand on his shoulder and disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Hey Jiji, how are things are they good," Naruto asked?

"Naruto things are not good at all, not only do you taunt Sasuke to fight him, you two burned the training grounds pretty badly especially Sasuke. But Naruto you did the worst of all, you caused much more than needed paperwork." Hiruzen complained.

"Uh sorry Jiji," Naruto said awkwardly

*Sigh "It's fine Naruto-Kun just make sure to be careful next time ok. Anyway just make sure not to provoke Sasuke so badly because he has an inferiority complex where he hates to feel weaker than somebody and a superior complex where he feels the need to be stronger than someone like you for example," the Hokage said.

"Me ,what could I possible do. I'll I did was get stronger to become Hokage jiji," Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto you getting stronger is making him feel inferior to you. He doesn't like to feel weaker then somebody, especially to you since you are the last in your class. Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha has had his family killed by his older brother, the person he admired the most in the world. Sasuke placed him on a pedestal, he placed him higher then his parents. So when Itachi killed his clan he practically broke Sasuke's mind and made Sasuke hate him and Naruto-Kun hate is a bad thing," Hiruzen spoke sadly as if remembering something sad.

"Wow, so thats why Sasuke wants to get stronger, to kill his brother. Jiji I may not like Sasuke alot but is there anything we can do so Sasuke doesn't go down this path of hatred.

"Why yes there is Naruto-kun, by having a good friend someone can convince him to believe in something else other than hate, someone like you," the old kage said.

"Why me? You said it yourself, he doesn't like it when people are stronger than him so what if I somehow do and one friendly spar turns into a battle to the death," Naruto asked in wonder of why he was being asked to be the survivors friend?

"Because you both know what it's like to be alone. You have always been alone with no real parents, Naruto. Sasuke however was born with a family. A mother, a father and his **nii-san(14)** who not only killed his parents in front of him but killed his entire family,"Hiruzen said as he tried to explain his reasoning.

"Ok fine jiji i'll give it a shot but don't blame me if it doesn't work out," sighed Naruto as he finally gave in too defeat.

"But wait where did Spandex- **San(15)** go to with the teme," Naruto asked.

"Gai and Sasuke went to have a nice little talk about using killing jutsu on future comrade, now Naruto-Kun run along, because tomorrow you have team assignments for your future genin teams so go to sleep early tonight, oh and after team assignments come take your picture for your shinobi identity card ok,"?

"Ok Jiji I will but first ramen," Naruto said after bolting to his favorite food stand.

After Naruto ran to get some ramen a male figure came out of the shadows. He had gravity defying silver hair with a konoha headband with it covering his left eye . He also wore the standard Jonin clothes but had fingerless gloves with metal plates on them, and finally, he had a face mask covering everything. This was Hatake Kakashi, the student of the Yondaime.

"What is it Kakashi," asked the old man.

"Nothing sir just walking along only to my future charges fighting each other,"Kakashi replied.

"Who said they be your charges," the Sandaime asked?

"Who said they aren't Hokage-Sama,".

"What is it Kakashi you wouldn't come talk to me without an icha icha book in your hand unless it was important," .

"Hokage-sama I wanted to tell you I have been hearing rumors about **Ne(16)** resurfacing and it brings me to show concern,".

" Understood and thank you for your report, Kakashi your dismissed but keep an eye out (no pun intended) around the village ok,".

"As you wish Hokage-Sama,".

Kakashi quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving leaves swirling in the wind.

'Danzo I pray that these rumors aren't' true old friend'.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Just wanted to say thank you for following and liking my story so far. Be sure to leave a review. Now that we are done with that we need to talk about pairing. I don't know who to pair Naruto up with so after chapter 5. I shall create a poll that shall have three choices, but as of now I shall not tell you the options but I will after chapter 3 is out. Now at the moment my life is very busy and leaving the day after tomorrow hopefully a full day of writing but I won't know yet until at least 4m hours after this is released. Also, next chapter is team assignments and Kakashi's test. Last but not least Kyuubi is only helping Naruto because he doesn't want a weak container, and Naruto doesn't know his parents or Jiraiya yet. Now onto Kyuubi helping Naruto learn the Uzumaki Taijutsu style, being in his third Uzumaki container I would think he knows the style pretty well ok and Naruto will learn Fuinjutsu at a later date.**

 **1) The Kage Bunshin training method is when you have your clones read, practice chakra control, learn jutsu and many other things because you get back their memories.**

 **2) Water walking is when you use your chakra to maintain a constant flow of chakra on the water to walk across.**

 **3) Basically, Tree climbing is when you walk upwards on a tree with chakra.**

 **4) Yoton Release:** **Kawanonagare no jutsu is Lava style: river flow jutsu which burns and slowly melts things in its path. Its a C rank jutsu which can be offensive and defensive.**

 **5) Yoton Release: Yōgan kabe no jutsu is Lava style: lava wall jutsu which is kinda the same as the other lava jutsu which burns and melts things slowly but this jutsu when produced summons a huge wall of lava.**

 **6) Dobe means loser or in Naruto's case deadlast which means he is the so called weakest in the academy**

 **7) Teme means bastard**

 **8) The Hokage tower is where the Hokage does all paperwork and where missions are assigned.**

 **9) Yoshi** **is an expression of excitement or enthusiasm, equivalent to saying "all right!" or "okay!" in English**

 **10) Sama is used for someone of high importance if they are a lord or a lady**

 **11)** **Katon Release:** **Gōkakyū no Jutsu.(Shoots a fireball or can be a constant flamethrower). You can read this on Narutopedia, same with the overused lava jutsu Naruto used and not the new ones cuz i made those up and by new ones I mean number 4 and 5 on this list**

 **12) Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu. you can look this up as well. (Shoots multiple fireballs and you can have shuriken or kunai in them for extra damage.**

 **13) Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu. Look up this as well i guess if you want to know what it is. (Shoots a dragon head of fire that can melt and burn things pretty badly)**

 **14) This means big brother**

 **15) This means mr., mister, ms., or mrs.**

 **16) Ne means root and this is a group of skilled shinobi that are only loyal to Danzo and complete missions for him that the Hokage doesn't know also have a seal on their tongue stopping them from talking about Ne or Danzo. Also, all Ne shinobi are emotionless and are only tools to Danzo from not only becoming Hokage which is his dream, but from unsealing the-. Wait a second I can't just tell you what might happen you have to guess.**

 **Finally, I thank you for loving my story enough to favorite and follow and I shall try not to disappoint you. Just to let you know I plan on letting Sakura be a bitch and pretty useless to at least to a certain part of the story and yes Sasuke is a douchebag and he might remain that way. Kakashi might show favoritism as well maybe haven't decided yet. Anyway bye and remember to follow, favorite, and review as well.**

 _ **Kamui no Jutsu.**_


	3. Bell Test Battleground and a new Start!

**Ok let's start off with that amazing good and thorough review left by Novrier, thank you for letting me read that and thank you for writing it. You said in your review that I treat him as a douche and well you were right but I thought about making him redeemable and I most likely will, but I'm not trying to as you say degrade him, because to me that's how Sasuke acts, like an asshole. He only cares about power, killing Itachi and restoring his clan to their former greatness so of course, I would make him antisocial and hateful. He may even be scared of forming connections with others for fear of Itachi killing them, maybe. Also in this story, he has more chakra then in the anime or manga and more jutsu just like many others will in this story. Cause like what I don't get is that Kakashi with the Sharingan became exhausted in one fight with Zabuza, but then in the 4th Shinobi War, he was able to fight Zabuza, Haku, other Seven Shinobi Swordsmen, Obito, and many others even with the Sharingan out. I know he possible trained in using it better without being exhausted but to me, it's just bullshit. Also the part about ripping part of the seal and the better increased healing factor, yeah I'm sure cutting Naruto's head off would kill him but I'm just saying that his wounds should heal faster. Cause being stabbed in the heart will also kill him. Also about the Genjutsu part sorry, I should have clarified stuff like the Tsukuyomi, K** **otoamatsukami, and other high A rank or higher will work on him and Genjutsu from the Mangekyou will also work sooooo. Also Norvier if you see any more problems with my story that I don't, please comment them in the reviews I like seeing them and hope to fix people's** **problems with the story and hope to please them but me being your bitch and doing everything you say will not work ok, ok good now for the most amazing Disclaimer ever.**

 **Disclaimer Alert: I do not own Naruto in the slightest because if I did I would not have had Naruto only using the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, the Henge no Jutsu, the Kawarimi no Jutsu, the Kuchiyose, and finally the Rasengan, because I would have him learn more Jutsu and techniques. Also, I'm lazy so deal with it.**

 **Author's Note: One final thing is that no matter the reviews, no matter the hate, and no matter the sass I will always continue this story until completion, anyways enjoy the story.**

 **Also sorry I forgot to mention that I was supposed to complete this on the 17th but a family member just died so I just stopped so umm, sorry.**

 **Regular speech "Rasengan"**

 **Thoughts 'Chidori'**

 **Bijuu speech"Minato"**

 **Bijuu thoughts 'Father'**

 **Explosions and etc** _ **Splash … Boom**_

Naruto was one thing today, and that was totally bored. His Jonin Sensei is not only two hours late but there was nothing to do. Kyuubi was sleeping and he learned the hard way to not disturb him or her sleeping, next was there was no one in the classroom waiting for their Sensei besides his teammates Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. He did not like Sakura as much as he thought he did after the first day of training with the Kyuubi because that lesson was called "Get Real". It involved him being explained why he needs to stop wearing orange, eating too much ramen even if it's the food of the gods, and finally give up on the "Pink Harpy" as Kyuubi put it. All he did learn about his relationship with Sakura was that he was the punching bag when the so-called "Heartthrob" of the academy ignored her which was Sasuke. He doesn't even remember why he liked her, but that doesn't matter now because all she is an annoying fan-girl.

Now onto Sasuke, to put it in one word is that he is a stuck-asshole in Naruto's opinion. He is the prince of Konoha in the civilian council's opinion at least. All he did was sulk and glare at anybody who did something better than him, hell when they did a stealth drill when they were younger before the massacre he did about average while Naruto got the highest (unsurprising since he could avoid Anbu and Jonin after a big prank). After he saw Naruto get the best scores he actually smiled at him, and that made Naruto feel happy when he was younger that he was acknowledged by someone even though it was a little bit. However after the massacre, he became distant to everyone, the only time he willing looked at someone was when he was doing taijutsu sparring. Hell, he and Naruto never really sparred maybe at least 5 times in the entire academy until the big jutsu fire vs lava thing happened. Naruto always thought that he had a sorta rival thing going on until he unexpectedly used a big burn your flesh away jutsu on him. If it wasn't for Lee he would be burnt fishcake.

While Naruto was lost in his thoughts, Sakura was begging Sasuke for a date but who in return was looking out the window brooding, a silver-haired man came out the door reading an orange book with one hand and another hand in his pocket. If you read the last chapter you would know that this is Hatake Kakashi. Suddenly all three Genin looked at him in surprise that he showed up finally and then there was mostly angry.

"Hey Cyclops where have ya been, besides not fixing that hair," Naruto taunted.

Sakura nodded her head with speed and Sasuke huffed in agreement ...well maybe I don't know I'm no mind reader.

"Sorry I got lost on the road of life, any way you must be team 7. Let's meet on the rooftop ok," The war veteran said as he disappeared in a gust of wind.

Quickly climbing out the window, Naruto channeled chakra to his feet and hands to spider-man crawl his way up. Seeing he was leaving Sasuke and Sakura quickly ran up as well or in Sakura's case speed walk. Kakashi hearing footsteps to the step in front of him looked up and saw Naruto sitting in front with Sasuke and Sakura coming in fast behind them both with questioning looks at Naruto but turned their faces to Kakashi as he grunted for attention.

Putting his book down he quickly looked at his new students.

"Alright let's start to introduce ourselves since we're gonna have to work together from now on. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and for my dream... I have a few hobbies. Now blondie it's your turn," The late man said with an eye smile.

As a team, all the genin thought,'all we learned was his name'.

Naruto paused for a moment wondering if he should give the same roundabout answer like Kakashi. However it just wasn't in his nature, he loved telling people about himself, even if they already knew him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I love pranking, instant ramen, but I love ramen at Ichiraku's even more, and my bloodline I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put in the hot water to cook, people who think they're better than others. My hobbies are to eat and compare cup ramens and learning new jutsu. My dream is to be Hokage someday," Naruto says full of determination.  
Everyone was staring at him though Kakashi was the most surprised. From what he'd heard around the block was that he loved pranking and ramen the most in the world.

"Alright, then Naruto good introduction, your next pinky," Kakashi said cheerfully.

I'm Haruno Sakura! I like... well, the person I like is…," Sakura looked over at Sasuke who was doing his best to pretend she wasn't there or hope that his older brother kills him then and there. "And my hobby is... well, my dream is to…," Sakura giggle and then made a squeal into her hands, while still glancing suggestively at Sasuke who in turn looked like he wanted to vomit.

"And I hate Ino and Naruto- **baka(1)** ," Sakura said with disgust.

'Oh man why do I get the fangirl, well there goes any possibility of team silence or reading my book,' Kakashi thought with sadness.

"Ok then Emo you're up ok," Kakashi said with an annoying eye-smile.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate the girls who stalk and chase me around town, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. My dream is my goal, I will restore my clan, and... kill a certain man," Emo said refusing to look at the girl with hearts in her eyes even as he talked about hating fangirls.

'Who is this man, probably some fanboy,' Naruto thought.

'Itachi I guess is the man he hates so much, well I would to if he killed everyone I loved and tortured me into a temporary coma. Hope he doesn't' leave the village for power,' Kakashi thought sadly.

We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow," Kakashi said eye smiling.

"What kind of mission," Naruto asked in excitement?

"Survival training," The Jounin chirped too happily.

"Why are we going to train when it's a mission? We had plenty of training at the academy." Sakura asked confused and disappointed. Kakashi went on to explain about the 'training' and looked especially gleeful telling them the test had a fail rate of sixty-six percent and that they'd probably go back to the academy. Naruto looked surprised and a bit nervous, Sakura looked so scared that she might be separated from Sasuke, and Sasuke looked determined not to fail.  
Before he left Kakashi told them when to meet him which was at 0600 and where to meet him tomorrow which was at training ground 7 and that they shouldn't eat breakfast or they'd just be puking it back up later. The three teammates stared blankly at where he'd disappeared in a swirl of leaves before getting up and leaving themselves.

 **Timeskip to Night at 2145 at an unknown hidden base in Fire Country**

In an unknown war fortress of some kind used back in the clan wars, in a resting quarter made for perhaps a clan leader, sat an Elderly man with black hair, he had his entire right eye and arm in bandages. He had an x shaped scar on his chin and had his right arm in a sling. This man was sitting in a huge chair with a cane in his hand in the back of the room. This was Shimura Danzo, the leader of **NE** also know as root. Suddenly five Dark figures came into view. All five figures were on a knee with on figure in the middle up a little more than the other 2 figures.

"Report team Delta," The mummy said in a raspy voice.

"Danzo-Sama the mission you gave us was a success all of the **Chitanhaku** **clan(2)** have been eradicated. Every man, woman, and child. Even the almighty **Chitan no Otoko(3)** wasn't a match for us," the middle figure said with a very soft voice for a male.

"Good work Delta team that's one other threat to the great tree protected once again by the roots. Team Delta take a one hour break before your next assignment," Danzo said as he congratulated Team Delta.

"Oh but before you leave to bring me, Yamanaka Fu," asked Danzo.

All nodding and saying a quick "Hai Danzo-Sama they left quickly as they came. After a few seconds, an orange-haired man with a hairstyle like Itachi but with a ponytail appeared. He wore a black top with red straps but with an orange kind of I don't know skirt or something. Anyway, he also had yellow and a Tanto on his back.

"Is there something you need that I can be of service Danzo-Sama," Fu asked with a blank expression on his face?

"Fu what is the Condition of project **Retrieval(4),** " Danzo asked.

"Project **Retrieval** is going very smoothly with the last base of Orochimaru we raided we learned more about sealing thanks to his base in Crop Country," Fu responded.

"Excellent now go report to Delta squad that there next mission is to observe our resident **Jinchuuriki(5)** and Uchiha Sasuke and see if they try or plan to defect if so give them the order to either try once to ask "nicely" to come back and only eliminate them if they refuse and only if they refuse," Danzo said with the utmost emphasis on if needed.

"Yes Danzo-Sama," the Yamanaka said as it seemed like he teleported away soon after.

"Soon both of you will be mine, and best of all that fool Hiruzen and Itachi won't be able to keep you away from me my future weapons," Danzo whispered with a sick grin on his face.

 **Konoha training ground 7 at 0930 the next day**

Naruto was only one thing this morning and that was super pissed. Sakura looked she was about to pop a blood vessel with how red her face was, and Sasuke even looked he was about to show emotion. If it was anything like yesterday he should really do something to pass the time, so he decided to analyze what he heard about the test's rules yesterday. One it had a fail rate of 66 percent. Two don't eat breakfast because you might at first throw up and if that was a risk Naruto didn't want to take however he started to feel like it was a lie to make them weaker and wait two hours and then do the survival test. He didn't know what the test was he even asked Kyuubi but all he did was snicker saying you'll find out. Knowing that Kakashi will be late he decided to converse with his teammates.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke what do you think about the test," Naruto asked walking up to the two.

"Nothing much besides the fact that our Sensei is always late. Well what do you think Sasuke," Sakura said with excitement at the end with hearts in her eyes and for a response all Sasuke did was huff.

"Well, I was thinking about what he said that there is a 66 percent chance of us failing. So what I think we should do is work together to get a higher chance to pass. So what do you think we should do," Naruto asked already knowing what they're going to say.

"Whatever Naruto-baka you're just trying to trick me and Sasuke-Kun into failing so that we can't be together isn't that right Sasuke-Kun," Sakura screeched.

Sasuke was in deep thought not even listening to Sakura.

"I'm not trying to get between you and your so-called future boyfriend, I'm just trying to become an official genin," Naruto angrily responded.

"What like a dead last like you could become genin let alone Hokage," Sakura huffed.

"Like an idiotic fangirl like you could be genin let alone Sasuke-teme's wife," Naruto replied back knowing that it would sting her ego.

"Wow aren't you a rowdy bunch of genin," A figure said that turned out to be Kakashi said while pulling out a timer and a pair bells while walking towards a rock.

"You're late." Pinky screeched while her face turned red.

"Sorry I ran into an old lady that needed help carrying bags," The masked ninja answered.

"Anyways for the test all you have to do is get the bells off of me and do it by noon if you fail to get a bell you not only fall to become a genin but you get tied to a log and get no lunch," The sole Sharingan user explained

"Wait a second Kakashi-Sensei why are there only two bells," Sakura asked.

"Good question, one person is not going to get a bell and they will fail while two people pass, the person who fails will be sent back to the academy for more training," Kakashi answers cheerfully.

All three genin looked shocked that only two could pass.

'I have to get a bell, I have to be Hokage'

'No I can't be separated from Sasuke-Kun. I have to take Naruto-baka out of the running'

'In order to kill _him_ , I must beat both the dobe and the fangirl and get a bell'

You should know whos thinking what.

While they were thinking about getting a bell Kakashi set the timer to noon.

"Are you guys ready," the Cyclops asked.

All the Genin nodded.

"Begin,".

Two Genin went to hide in the bushes. While Naruto just stood there ready to fight. Kakashi just looked confused since normally you would hide from an enemy while waiting to strike, although it didn't matter if they did hide because he is a Jonin he could just sense them. Shaking his head he quickly pulled out his favorite book.

"Aren't you gonna fight me, I mean this is your test you should be taking this seriously," Naruto asked in confusion.

"Who says I'm not. Well it doesn't matter, what matters now is that the first lesson is Taijutsu," the copycat answered.

Naruto looked pale slightly, he hasn't gotten around to learn the Uzumaki Taijutsu style because Kyuubi keeps trying to get him to improve everything else first. So yeah he saying he was nervous would be an understatement considering he's going to fight up close with a Jonin especially with one of the best in the village.

Naruto was paying attention to Kakashi closely. Seeing that he wasn't going to make a move he decided to rush and attack him first.

Running at Kakashi he quickly tried to punch him with his left fist into his face but Kakashi moved his head to his left, but Naruto suddenly aimed his right foot towards his face, and you know what he was really close until Kakashi used his left hand to hold his book and his right to grab Naruto's ankle. Naruto then was sent flying into a tree as Kakashi threw him. Naruto, however, being the unpredictable devil he was used chakra to stick his feet to the tree and landed on it. Suddenly crouching down he Launched himself at his late sensei with a kunai in his hand. Kakashi surprised that Naruto knew how to do that. However, sensing the threat that Naruto was even though it was little he jumped to the lake that was near the forest to avoid the mysterious blonde child. Naruto quickly skidded on the ground with kunai in hand so that he didn't face plant, then he did a full-blown sprint after Kakashi.

 **With Sakura and Sasuke-**

To put it simply Sakura was impressed, she was impressed that the blonde dead last, although he was no Uchiha he was better than he was in the academy and able to put Kakashi on the ropes in her opinion. But then she got worried no a better word would be frightful. What if both Sasuke-Kun and Naruto-baka both got a bell, she would be all alone, no friends, no Sasuke contest with Ino-pig, and most importantly no Sasuke-Kun. No, she wouldn't allow that to happen to herself. Quickly as her thoughts came as quick as they left with her rushing after Naruto and Kakashi.

Sasuke was angry, he was angry that when they fought that he forced him to use his better jutsu, he was angry that he had to have in Gai's words a "Youthful talk about youthfully dangerous attacks on future comrades, he was angry when all morning this morning all Sakura would do is bother him and not shut up. No, right now he was furious when he saw not only Naruto but Sakura go after Kakashi trying to take the bells. No, he would not be outdone by the dead last and the ultimate fangirl because he had a dream to make reality, He would kill Itachi Uchiha. Quickly he rushed after all three of them.

To say Kakashi was surprised would be an understatement, he would have never thought they all would come at him. Even though he knew that they had no idea of the true meaning of the test, he was still surprised they all came at him at the same time. He thought he would have had to hunt and take each of them down and them give them one last chance to work together, but no here are all three of them. Sasuke on the left, Sakura on the right, and Naruto coming down the middle.

Kakashi quickly went through hand signs and channeled chakra too and his hands and then from his hands to the earth. Then the earth rose up from the ground and formed a huge and long wall, this jutsu is **Doton release: Doryuhek no jutsu(6).** Sasuke saw the wall and sprinted to the left side, Sakura seeing that Sasuke went left went right. Naruto seeing his teammates go to the sides summoned a **Kage Bunshin** and used it to throw him over the wall just to see Sasuke use him to use his arms to block a roundhouse kick from Kakashi. While Sakura threw some shuriken which Kakashi blocked after kicking Sasuke.

Getting over the wall while still airborne Naruto started performing hand signs and yelled,"Sasuke, Sakura get back".

Both not wanting to be in the crossfire jumped back a good number of feet and threw shuriken at Kakashi. Who inturned used a **Kawarimi no jutsu** which switched him with a log. Naruto who was still in the air used his **Yoton release** : **Shakugaryūgan no Jutsu** and spat out one huge magmaized rock at Kakashi's new location.

Kakashi who used another **Doton release: Doryuhek no jutsu** to block the lava dirt ball which turned to hot pebbles and a burnt dark spot on the ground where the molten rock was after it hit the earth wall which by the way hit and turned that into broken rocks from the force.

Kakashi heard of Naruto's bloodline from Iruka and the Hokage but is still shocked at how is Sensei's son can use that jutsu, because from what he heard from Kushina-san that jutsu was only for advanced Uzumaki members who have used. Kakashi still lost in his thoughts did not see Sakura throw a kunai at him and hit him square in the chest.

Horror was written across Sasuke's, Naruto's, and Sakura's actually shocked that he was hit did the only thing he could do. Poof into smoke.

"Was that a clone," Sasuke asked with a confusion?

"Why yes it was Sasuke-chan oh and don't even bother attacking anymore," Kakashi answered cooly.

"Why not," Naruto still confused at the situation.

"Because you passed and because the timer rang," the cyclops answered like it was obvious to the world.

"How did we pass we didn't get a single, so how are we official genin," Sakura asked.

"Well let me explain, there is a reason that the test has a 66 percent rate and that's because if you try to get a bell alone it becomes a 33 percent chance of passing but if you work together you have a chance of 99 percent for passing. That's why the lesson I'm trying to get you guys to learn is teamwork," Kakashi explained

"So that's why it's a 66 percent chance of failing because we needed to work together just like we're on a mission," Naruto stated.

"Exactly but you guys did not do that, all three of you fought for your own goals instead of the same one which is the point of the test. None of you got the bells and you didn't fight together willing, you only fought together because you wanted to pass and possibly get rid of a teammate. Naruto in the begging I saw you attempt to talk to your teammates but quickly started fighting. Sasuke you disregarded both of them and just keep to yourself. Sakura you just started arguing with Naruto. You guys pass because not only did you hit my shadow clone which I use to test the team. IF they can poof it together then that's another way of passing. even though it was pure luck you guys popped it and you did fight with each other at the end. But just learn to work together better ok, it's standardized protocol for Konoha Shinobi to work together, and sometimes if a mission goes south and you get captured by this will happen," Kakashi said as he went behind Sasuke with insane speed and pulled out a kunai and held it against his neck.

"Sakura kill Naruto or Sasuke dies," Kakashi ordered Sakura who in returned looked shocked like both of the other genin did. Kakashi waited a bit before he took his kunai away.

"See those are some of the choices you might have to make someday. Oh, and before I forget the most important rule for a Shinobi is this no matter the rules you break. Those who break the rules are trash, but those who'd even abandon one of their comrades are worse than trash, ok got it," Kakashi said as he finished his long speech.

Kakashi then heard three, " **Hai(7),** Kakashi-sensei's".

Giving them an eye smile,"Good we start our first mission tomorrow. Meet me in front of the Hokage tower at 0945, oh and don't worry I won't be late," Kakashi said cheerfully with an eye smile.

Kakashi quickly left in a gust of wind. Seeing that Kakashi left the genin of team seven.

 **In the Hokage's office with the Jonin Senseis**

Kakashi appeared in the office out of nowhere with 10 other Sensei's. With the Hokage sitting in his chair at his desk.

"Alright, now that Kakashi is here we can finish up and go home. So Kakashi did they fail," the Hokage asked at the end?

"Actually my team passed by them working together," Kakashi answers.

At this, the other Jonin looked shocked.

"Oh really then, well since the only teams to pass are 7, 8, and 10 you can all go be on with the rest of your day today," the Hokage told the Jonin.

With a chorus of "Hai, Hokage-Sama" they all left, but Kakashi with the Hokage. Both of them looking into the crystal ball on his desk that can see everywhere in the village and both were looking at a certain blonde individual hoping for a brighter tomorrow

 **Two-month timeskip with Naruto at the local Shinobi hot springs**

Two months it had been two horrible months of doing nothing but chores aka D rank missions, getting to be as tall as Shino which wasn't all bad, and training with the Kyuubi. All the training with the Kyuubi had him learn and master the final step of the leaf burning exercise and made him do the same with crumbling a leaf. He also improved his chakra control and accuracy with kunai because Kyuubi claimed he was getting rusty in that department. He also begged Kakashi to help train him but he refused saying he needed to help Sakura catch up who refused to train by the way saying that Sasuke will come to save her. The only thing she learned was tree climbing.

Sasuke was getting trained by him though because Kakashi claimed he needed to help him unlock his Sharingan( I'm not explaining this because you should know what this is). But after a few weeks of begging he finally taught him **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu(8)** which he got down in a week and a half because the Jutsu require little Chakra and Naruto had really bad control even with all the training he's been doing and gave him a scroll on breaking D-rank and C-rank genjutsu. He even got to learn some of the forms of the Uzumaki Taijutsu style that is based on unpredictable movements and require his chakra be added to some parts of his body like his hand, and with the Uzumaki special chakra he had it worked good considering that it was so dense that it helped deal extra physical damage if needed.

Naruto was so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear the Anbu member with an owl mask call his name as he was just about to enter the hot springs building, because lets face it you would need a nice, soothing, relaxing vacation from someone who never bothers to show up on time, an emo who just wants to get strong, a fangirl, and some stupid cat named Tora you have to catch at least once a day.

"Uzumaki Naruto you are to report to the Hokage's office right away," the Anbu said as he took off after delivering his message.

Sighing a very long sigh, Naruto took off to the Hokage's office. As he arrived in the office after getting past the secretary he took a look in the room to see his Sensei looking at him in a bored tone and his teammates very annoyed. But the Hokage looked happy enough to see him at least.

"Hey Jiji, how are you," Naruto asked with a cheerful smile.

"Hello Naruto, I'm quite good and now that you're here we can send you off on another D-rank mission," The almost decade-7-year-old man replied happily."

"Actually Hokage-Sama I was wondering if we could take a C-rank mission, I mean it's been two whole months of chores and training, and personally I think this could be good for them, plus I'll be there in case of any danger," Kakashi asked without a care in the world with his nose in his book while the genin looked on in hope of actually taking real missions and not doing any more humiliating chores.

The Hokage thought about it for a minute or so and just smiled.

"Ok, Kakashi you convinced me. Near the border between **Kiri no Kuni(9)** and **Hi no Kuni** **(10)** a village is a small town that has a population of about 500 has had multiple people go missing. Your job is to figure out why and if possible to go find and bring these people back. The mission should last for two weeks so prepare wisely and good luck," The Hokage reported.

"Hear that team, so now that you have heard the report go pack your supplies and meet me in front of the gate in 30 minutes," Kakashi then heard three "Hai, Sensei".

"Hokage-Sama there's more to this mission isn't there," Kakashi asked while reading.

"Why yes but it was nothing but a rumor of shinobi being seen coming and going with a music note shaped symbol on the headband, so just look into these rumors if you could," Hokage-Sama asked.

"Oh course Hokage-Sama anything about these shinobi will be reported directly to you," Kakashi answered as he walked out the door with his hand raised behind his head and did a waving motion.

 **The end**

 **Anyway super duper sorry that I ended up not finishing sooner but I got it done with school, dying family, and last but not crying but I still did it so give me a high-five and a kick in the shin. So anyway yeah next chapter will be all about the mission and a little more information about MY new clan that is mine. Also, I'm making one more clan later on and I have big plans for our new friends. But before I go I just wanted to say that Kakashi will have an excuse for not training Naruto, I promise.**

 **Baka means idiot or dumb 1**

 **Chitanhaku** **clan is my own clan. Chitanhaku means titanium white or white titanium. This clan has a very special bloodline you have yet to see. 2**

 **The Chitan no Otoko means Man of Titanium and this man is a very special man who might even be stronger than Kakashi. 3**

 **The Retrieval Project is an important plan to Danzo which is all I'll tell you. 4**

 **If you don't know what a Jinchuuriki is in Naruto Shippuden then you my friend are a lost cause. 5**

 **Doton release: Doryuhek no jutsu is something you can look up (A mud or rock wall used to defend). 6**

 **Hai also means yes or something of the sort.7**

 **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu is another already created a jutsu so look it up (this technique allows you to hide underground and get up without a trace at all). 8**

 **Kiri no Kuni is the land of water, the land of water is normally cold and made up of many islands, many lakes, and it snows frequently as well, also the main affinity for shinobi in this country is water (look this up as well). 9**

 **Hi no Kuri is the land of fire, the land of fire is usually bright, warm, and sunny and is home to the largest shinobi village in the world 10**

 **Well, that's it for today and again sorry for not updating sooner. And my next chapter WILL be up on July 2nd because I got my mojo back baby. Also, I guess that you guys are wondering where Iruka is, and let me tell you he has a big role on the mission.**


End file.
